jurnal yuffie
by love30katrina
Summary: hi, ini Yuffie,putri mahkota dari Wutai. Gara-gara papaku, aku melarikan diri dari rumah dan berpetualang menjelajahi dunia baru yang belum pernah kulewati. Jadi untuk memberitahu kalian apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu, kutuliskan dalam bentuk diari. Mana tahu diari ini bakal dibaca oleh anak cucuku di masa yang akan datang :p. Pokoknya seru deh! . chapter 11 is update now. RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Diari pertamaku "** Putri Mahkota Dari Wutai**"Biodata:_

_Nama : Kisaragi Yuffie_

_Umur : 17_

_Tempat kelahiran : Wutai_

_Hobi : menyukai materia, menjahili, menyukai budaya Wutai_

_Benci pada : kekalahan_

_Ini adalah diari pertamaku sejak aku melarikan diri dari rumah dan aku akan mencatat apa yang aku pelajari ketika bepergian._

* * *

><p><em>3 Desember<br>_

_Di Wutai,_

_Diari tersayangku,_

_Hari ini aku akan segera pergi dari rumahku. Kamu mau tahu mengapa? Karena aku tidak setuju dengan ayahku yang menyerahkan perusahaannya pada Shinra tolol itu! Apalagi setelah mendiang ibuku, aku jadi kesepian. Aku ingin ayahku, Kisaragi Godo, memperhatikanku. Tapi sepertinya sia- sia saja. Ok! Aku akan mengemas barangku dan minggat dari rumah, supaya aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Ini adalah barang yang harus aku bawa:_

_1.** Pastinya materia!**_

_2. Shuriken_

_3. Makanan juga_

_4. Pakaian_

_5. Benda-benda untuk pertolongan pertama._

_6. Terakhir tas dan diariku!_

_Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. _

_Sampai jumpa Wutai yang kusayangi dan terima kasih diariku!_

_Pemilikmu,_

_Putri mahkota dari Wutai_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Terima kasih ya, kepada kimchi! Berkat dia aku jadi semangat updatenya! Maaf kalau bagi yang sebagian lama menunggu. Selamat membaca_**

* * *

><p><em>4 Desember,<em>

_Di daerah Wutai,_

_Diariku tercinta,_

_Aku sangat jengkel pada monster burung apapun itu! Dia selalu mengeluarkan listrik! Oh, aku harus mencari materia yang bisa membawaku ke daerah lain! Karena Wutai merupakan salah satu dari benua di dunia ini! Rasanya mustahil aku bisa ke Rocket Town membeli materia. Bagaimana ya? Oh, aku baru ingat! Apakah kau masih ingat ada materia yang bisa mensumon binatang terbang dan mensumon phoenix! Hei jangan bodoh, itu kan materia langka bagaimana ini? Tapi Ketika aku mencapai ujung dari benua Wutai itu dari kejauhan aku melihat ada kapal yang berlabuh di pinggir pesisir Wutai! Oh penyelamatku, bolehkah aku menumpang di kapalmu? Dan beruntungnya aku diizinkan dan sialnya aku harus membayar untuk itu! Dasar paman mata duitan! Terpaksa kuhabiskan hampir seluruh uangku untuk membayar ongkos seharga 300 gil! Sedangkan tabunganku 500 gil!_

_Pemilikmu,_

_Yuffie_

* * *

><p><em>7 Desember,<br>_

_Di daerah Rocket Town,_

_Diariku tersayangku,_

_Sial! Sepanjang perjalanan aku muntah- muntah, aku baru ingat kalau aku mabuk segala kendaraan! Uhk, pada akhir naik perahu aku mengalami dehidrasi berat karena muntah- muntah terus serta tidak minum air selama 2 hari! Dan sekarang aku mulai baikan setelah dirawat oleh suster di Rocket Town. Uhk, uangku habis setelah membayar uang rumah sakit! Sial sekali aku apa boleh buat aku harus memburu monster supaya mendapat uang! Dan tujuan utama aku sekarang adalah:_

_1. **Tentunya makan**_

_2. Materia_

_3. Senjata bumerang!_

_Dan akhirnya aku hanya dapat memenuhi point 1, oh tuhan, mengapa materia mahal sekali! Apalagi senjatanya!_

_Pemilikmu,_

_Yuffie_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maaf ya, kalau terlalu singkat. Kalau ada tanggapan mengenai cerita ini, maka di reviews,yah. Terima kasih atas kesempatan kalian membaca cerita ini.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, aku kembali! Meski libur, tapi agak sempat. Terima kasih untuk Kimchi, kalau ada unek-unek atau pujian pasti akan diterima kalau memang sebenarnya. Selamat membaca,ya!**

* * *

><p><em>8 Desember, <em>

_Di hotel Rocket Town_

_Diari tersayangku,_

_Yesss! Setelah aku bekerja akhirnya aku dapat membeli materia ' STEAL '. Wow! Perkembangan yang agak memuncak dan aku harus membeli tenda untuk perjalananku nanti ke Nibelheim._

_Hanya saja bumerang itu harus aku tabung. Habis, mahal sekali! Masa harganya 600 gil. Apa tak salah? Kalau gitu dompet aku bisa apes, kan?_

_Pemilikmu,_

_Yuffie_

* * *

><p><em>9 Desember,<em>

_Masih di hotel Rocket Town,_

_Diari tersayangku,_

_Yes! Sekarang uang aku sudah cukup untuk membeli bumerang! Yipee! Sekarang aku sudah tidak sabar ke Nibelheim, mungkin ada materia yang unik di sana dan aku baru saja membeli materia ' FIRE '. Yah, itu sedikit membantuku nanti._

_Tapi ngomong- ngomong kok kota ini dinamakan Rocket Town, diari? Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh? Asal kamu tahu saja, itu karena ada roket yang sepertinya mau runtuh jadi dinamakan Rocket Town. Tetapi, tetap aku masih penasaran! Mulai besok aku akan berangkat ke Nibelheim. Sampai jumpa Rocket Town tercinta!_

_Pemilikmu, _

_Yuffie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bagaimana menurut kalian?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, semuanya! Saya kembali! Maaf,ya, lama menunggu! Tanpa banyak bicara kusampaikan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Juga tak lupa untuk reviewer. Terima kasih banyak dan selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: yang penting bukan saya karena saya bukan menciptakan karakternya dan gamenya kecuali cerita ini. Oh,yang berhak atas karakternya dan gamenya pasti kalian tahu, SQUARE ENIX.**

**Ok, sekarang kita masuk ke ceritanya!**

* * *

><p>10 Desember,<p>

Di sekitar daerah Nibelheim,

Diariku,

Uhk, kesal! Ternyata perjalanan ke Nibelheim itu saaaaaangat panjang! Yang pastinya aku sangat capek! Tapi untungnya aku ada bawa perlengkapan, jadi agak aman sedikit. Ok, sebentar lagi aku akan menuju ke gunung Nibelheim dan yang pastinya akan menjadi pengalaman menarik karena sejauh ini aku tidak pernah ke Nibelheim. Ya, agak deg-degan juga, sih? Tapi masa Putri Mahkota Wutai tak bisa melakukan hal ini?

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>13 Desember,<p>

Di desa Nibelheim,

Diariku,

Wah, tak terasa sudah tiga hari aku bersusah payah melewati gunung Nibelheim. 3 hari? Itu sangat menyenangkan maaf aku salah tulis! aku banyak memperoleh materia di sana! Yipeee, mau tahu? Ok, akan kuberitahu : ifrit, life, dan protect. Sepertinya tidak begitu spesial dan spesialnya, sih ada di Ifrit. Itu, material summon yang lumayan langka? Sudah,lah, aku sudah capek membahas hali itu. Ok, kembali pada kondisi sekarang. Setelah aku sampai di hotel, aku dimarahi oleh petugas penginapan. Kau mau tau mengapa? Karena disana banyak orang yang pergi kesana dan tidak dapat kembali! Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Agak mengerikan juga,ya?

Selama perjalanan, aku mengumpulkan 6000 gil. Wow, tak kira-kira juga,ya?

Ps: tak terasa sudah 5 hari, loh aku tak mandi! Dan tujuanku selanjutnya adalah ke Cosmo Canyon. Kira-kira apa lagi,ya, yang seru?

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, kalau kalian tak keberatan, boleh reviews,kok. Sampai jumpa lagi! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, chapter 5 sudah update nih! Maaf yah, kalau lama menunggu. Mumpung ada waktu bebas untuk mengupdate ya lakukan saja! Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Rokuna Aldebaran sebagai reviewer yang baik dan pembaca yang merelakan waktunya untuk membaca. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix kecuali cerita ini.**

* * *

><p>14 Desember,<p>

Di sekitar Cosmo Canyon,

Diari tersayangku,

Ok,Diari, sekarang kita sudah ke Cosmo Canyon seperti yang ditunjukkan peta saya. Tapi, kamu tahu tidak, daerah Cosmo Canyon ini seperti labirin. Dari tadi, aku bolak-balik cari jalan keluar sampai kepala aku pun pusing! Lalu, kamu mau tahu lagi? Disini, banyak sekali batu-batunya dan sialnya, aku harus menghadapi bom penguin itu yang saaaaaangat menyebalkan. Kenapa, ya, makhluk itu banyak sekali? Kalau bisa, aku mau memusnahkan generasinya! Ok-ok, soal penguin kita balik ke Cosmo Canyon. Disana suhunya panas sekali dan tadi, persediaan air kita hampir habis. Tapi, untunglah, akhirnya aku menemui sebuah desa atau kota apalah namanya Cosmo Canyon.

Awalnya, mereka tidak mau membiarkan saya masuk karena pikirnya saya orang Shin-Ra. Tentu saja saya menolak, aku kan, hanya pengembara cinta! Ups, ngaco! Aku kan, adalah pengembara biasa yang mau mengelilingi dunia. Disamping itu, aku benci Shin-Ra juga. Oleh karena itu, aku memperlihatkan isi tas saya dan setelah mereka memeriksa, barulah aku diberi masuk. Phew...!

Sungguh hari yang sangat panjang,yah! aku mau istirahat dulu karena hari sudah gelap. Besok, aku ada rencana hunting senjata dan materia, semoga dapat yang bagus dan selamat tidur semuanya!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>15 Desember,<p>

Di desa atau kota Cosmo Canyon (?),

Diari tersayangku,

Ah, hari ini tidur aku nyenyak sekali. Ok, semangat! Aku sudah tidak sabar ke pasar Cosmo Canyon. Kamu pasti pikirnya aku hanya membeli materia dan senjata, kan? Salah besar! Aku juga mau mencoba makanan disana dan aromaterapi lilin yang terkenal di Gaia. Habis di Wutai, gak ada masukannya,sih! Sebenarnya, bosan juga habis tidak ada hal yang lebih menantang! Aku, sih, berharap semoga saya mendapatkan pertualangan yang lebih menantang. Tadi, saya baru membeli materia 'Exit', mana tahu berguna,kan? Tapi, mahal juga bikin mulut ngiler.

Sebenarnya, Cosmo Canyon itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku,kan,hanya pengembara. Tidak boleh lama-lama disini. Besok aku akan pergi dari sini. Sebenarnya aku agak penasaran mengenai bangunan yang tinggi seperti menuju ke langit. Kira-kira apa ya? Sayangnya, aku tidak diperbolehkan kesana semoga di lain kali aku dapat lihat.

Lalu,Kamu mau tahu apa rencanaku selanjutnya? Nanti aku akan ke Gonggaga. Memang sepertinya tidak begitu menarik tapi apa salahnya mencoba,kan?

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaiman menurut kalian, maaf yah kali ini agak kepanjangan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas keluangan kalian membaca cerita dan kalau kalian mau review dengan senang hati saya akan mencoba mereviews ceritamu di lain waktu. Sampai jumpa!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, apa kabar semuanya? Sudah 2 minggu saya tidak update! Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan updatenya,ya. Habis lagi gak ada mood, nih! Tapi, sekarang sudah ada mood! (kalau gak, tak mungkin,kan, saya hari ini bisa update?). Akhir kata, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang memperluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Terima kasih juga kepada reviewersku pertama Rokuna Aldebaran, Ayumi, Swandie, dan semua pembaca.**

**Author note: Ada pertanyaan, nih ada, gak yang tahu game terbaru dari Square Enix selain Dissidia Duodecim?**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix.**

**Ok, balik ke ceritanya!**

* * *

><p>16 Desember<p>

Di hutan Gongaga,

Diariku,

Inilah saat yang paling menyebalkan saat kamu masih terjebak di labirin Cosmo Canyon! Tentu kamu sudah tahu keadaan Cosmo Canyon di tanggal sebelumnya,kan? Tapi, untunglah, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari Cosmo Canyon. Huh, seandainya aku ada kapal terbang, pasti aku tidak akan kebingungan di sana. Tidak, ah, hanya bergurau, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu untuk membeli kapal terbang? Tidak mungkin,kan, aku ngemis-ngemis di depan SHIN-RA? Mau dibawa kemana lagi muka aku? Dan juga aku baru ingat kalau aku ini mabuk segala kendaraan.

Ok, balik ke keadaan sekarang, sekarang aku sudah berada di hutan Gonggaga. Aku harus agak extra hati-hati karena disini pencuri kelas teri (ya ampun!) banyak sekali. Ditambah dengan monster tumbuhan tak jelas. Pokoknya harus hati-hati, lah istilahnya. Tapi, tak usah khawatir, aku sudah buat api unggun,kok! Api itu kelemahan dari penghuni hutan Gongaga kecuali desanya!

Kamu pasti bertanya kenapa tidak tinggal di hotel saja? Kamu ingin tahu? Benaran? Yakin? Ok, begini, sebenarnya aku agak malu, gimana,ya , ngomongnya? Sebenaaarnya saya lagi terkena _**kanker**_(kantong kering). Kemarin aku sudah banyak menghabiskan uang di Cosmo Canyon, maka inilah akibat yang aku terima. Tapi, mengapa harus khawatir terhadap pencuri kecil dan monster itu? Bukannya saya ini ninja terhebat? Ya, kan? Hanya saja masih banyak yang belum mengakuinya!

Sudahlah, perbincangan kita hari ini. Saya sudah capek, selamat tidur semuanya!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>17 Desember,<p>

Di sekitar daerah Cosmo Canyon,

Diariku,

Kamu mau tahu bagaimana moodku hari ini? Kesal sekali! Tadi aku sudah hampir mengalahkan trio tak jelas itu di hutan Gonggaga! Tapi, karena sedikit kelalaian, akhirnya aku kalah! Jadi gagal mendapatkan materianya, itu dengan sedikit perbincangan dan permohonan, akhirnya aku mengikuti rombongan mereka. Dan yang kesalnya aku harus balik lagi ke COSMO CANYON? Uhk, mau mati rasanya! Sudah susah payah melewati sana, malahan harus balik lagi? Eit….. tunggu dulu, tak mungkin, kan, aku mengikuti mereka tanpa sebab.

Tentu saja ada keuntungan mengikuti mereka, ini dia alasannya (hehehehe):

1. Aku dapat menggunakan materia mereka.

2. Aku bisa mendapat perlindungan mereka.

3. Aku akan lebih mudah kemanapun juga karena mereka ada "buggy" sebagai kendaraan mereka.

4. Aku bisa lebih mudah mengumpulkan uang membeli senjata, dll.

Oh, aku lupa memberitahukan kepadamu mengenai identitas rombongan itu. Sebenarnya, orang yang paling menjengkelkan disana… kamu mau tahu?_** SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN SI RAMBUT PANTAT CHOCOBO**_! Itulah Cloud, kesan pertama aku dengannya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia selalu saja menghiraukan omonganku. Siapa yang tidak jengkel? Ok, selanjutnya Tifa, dia orangnya sangat cantik, juga tinggi, aku jadi ngiri lihat dia. Kemudian, Aeris dia orangnya sangat kalem apalagi senyumnya seperti malaikat, aku suka sekali bersama dengannya. Lalu Barret, aku tidak begitu suka, begitu lihat penampilannya, firasat saya jadi enggak enak, entah, lah, sulit dideskripsikan! Lalu 2 makhluk aneh Calt sith dan Red , tapi mereka sangat imut.

Sudah,ya, hari sudah malam, nih! Nanti besok takutnya aku tidak bisa bangun. Selamat tidur semuanya!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana menurut kalian?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semuanya! Maaf, kalau kelamaan. Terima kasih bagi semua pembaca dan reviewers : Rokuna Aldebaran, Swandie Kardanita, Eleamaya, dan Ayumi Tahasaky ( maaf, kalau pengejaannya salah). Pada akhirnya, saya memakai hp untuk update sejak mendiang modem yang tak bisa koneksi lagi XD. Nah, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix tapi aku bingung karena yang membuat,kan, Square Soft?**

* * *

><p>18 Desember,<p>

Di Cosmo Canyon,

Diariku,

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan sebelumnya, Cosmo Canyon tetaplah Cosmo Canyon! Kalau tidak, namanya bukan Cosmo Canyon lagi, deh! Loh, kok jadi ngawur gini. Kembali ke topik utama!

Oh, sekarang aku tahu ternyata Cosmo Canyon itu tempat kelahiran Red XIII yang nama sebenarnya adalah Nanaki. Sebuah reuni antara seorang kakek bernama Bugenhagen dengan hewan yang dianggap cucunya. Cukup mengharukan bagi mereka. Ada suatu kejadian yang membuat aku terkejut sebelum ke Cosmo Canyon, ternyata mobil aku mogok, ups seharusnya kami karena itu, kan, Buggynya mereka dan sekarang aku juga pengikut mereka, tetapi untung saja mogoknya itu tepat di depan desa Cosmo Canyon,entah desa atau apapun saya tidak tahu.

Kalau waktu itu, aku hanya bermain sekarang aku disuruh baca buku oleh Cloud itu. Baca? Aduh, kepalaku sakit! Hal itu memang pantang disinggung-singgung! Aku dari dulu tidak suka membaca karena memang aku sudah tidak suka, jadi mau apa lagi? Cloud mengingatkanku pada masa laluku yang selalu dihajar oleh mama karena tidak mau belajar. Tapi, dia tidak hajar aku,kok! :p Hiks, jadi kangen sama masa lalu.

Lalu, aku sangat senang sekali karena aku diberikan kesempatan oleh Cloud untuk melihat planetarium bersama nanaki. Akhirnya, keinginanku pada waktu itu sudah tercapai. Disana aku melihat ada Matahari, Merkurius, Venus, Bumi/Gaia ( tempat kita sekarang), Mars, Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, dan Neptunus. Kakek itu mengatakan kalau seandainya shinra masih menggunakan alat itu, apa yah? Aku udah lupa! Oh, Mako Reaktor! Maka alat itu akan menyerap energi dari bumi dan terjadilah 'KIAMAT'! Nah, sekarang ini kita sudah berada di ambang kiamat karena bumi sudah meraung kesakitan dan tentu saja aku mendengar suaranya melalui alat Kakek Bugenhagen. Oh, kiamat, kata- kata itu sangat menakutiku! Dan kita pun harus menghentikan Sephiroth untuk menghentikan meteor yang akan membuat bumi makin cepat kiamat! Dan orang itu adalah Aerith, yah hanya dialah yang bisa memanggil ' HOLY ' untuk menghentikan meteor itu! Setelah itu aku diundang untuk berkunjung ke bawah tanah bersama Nanaki oleh kakek Bugenhagen untuk menemui ayahnya ketika dia menganggap ayahnya penakut. Sungguh kurang kerjaan kalau aku ke sana hanya untuk melihat ayahnya, Seto. Tentu saja, yang kuinginkan itu materianya! Ketika kita berada di gua, aku belajar 'enemy skill : Death Sentence',keren,kan! Dan aku mendapatkan materia ' long range'. Lalu, kita dihadang dengan roh entah apa namanya aku sudah lupa. Pokoknya, susah kali mengalahkannya dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan kisah yang menyedihkan kalau ternyata Seto dipanah menjadi batu! Lalu aku bersama Cloud disuruh pergi oleh kakek Bugenhagen itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! Aku pun belajar untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Yah, memang menyedihkan tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan bumi saya, wutai saya, dan semua orang yang tidak saya kenal di Bumi ini dari meteor.

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>19 Desember,<p>

Di daerah Nibelheim,

Diariku,

Ah, nyenyak sekali tidurku di Cosmo Canyon dan pada akhirnya kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke Nibelheim. Tunggu sebentar, harusnya sebelum kita keluar, senjata itu wajib dibeli,loh! Aku membeli Hawkeye, yess! Itu senjata baru,loh! Lalu materia ' HP Plus' dan 'MP Plus'.

Nibelheim? Oh ini musibah! Aku sudah bersusah payah melewati gunung di sana dan aku harus memanjat lagi? Oh, tuhan malang sekali nasib saya! Oh,iya, bukannya kalau mau ke gunungnya,kan harus lewati desa Nibelheimnya,ya? *tepuk jidat*

Menurut penyelidikan saya, si rambut pantat Chocobo dan Tifa ternyata dulu tinggal di Nibelheim. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan yang membuat aku kaget ternyata kampungnya tidak mengenal Cloud? Suatu keanehan, tapi tidak mungkin Cloud berbohong. Hanya saja aneh kan? Karena sinar mata Cloud tidak tampak lagi berbohong.

Lalu kita ke shinra manshion. Agak horor juga sih, habis ngeri... Banyak hantu dan monster tak jelas! Dan disana kita melihat suatu teka-teki mencari angka di suatu tempat dan akhirnya kita menemukan 4 angka tersebut dan locker itu terbuka lalu muncullah monster. Mati-matian kami mengalahkan monster yang namanya 'Unknown' itu! Akhirnya monster itu kita habisi juga, sih! Lalu di dalam locker ada sebuah kunci dan materia ' ODIN' yipee! Itu materia summon! Sudah pasti saya teriak kegirangan. Hari cepat berlalu dan ternyata sudah malam. Akhirnya kami menyewa hotel. Aku penasaran tentang kunci itu. Tapi, si rambut pantat chocobo itu menyuruh kita istirahat! Jahat, deh, padahal aku, kan, sudah tidak sabar lagi!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas keluangan kalian membaca ceritaku. Kritik dan saran diterima 24 jam, loh! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**HEYOO! Aku kembali lagi! Aku sangat minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas sangat telatnya update, jadi sebagaikan gantinya aku kasih cerita yang agak panjang, gimana?**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix**

**So, selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>20 Desember,<p>

Masih di Nebelheim yang lumayan membosankan,

Diariku, hari ini terasa sangat lambaaaaaat sekali! Kamu mau tahu kenapa? Yep! Siapa sih yang gak penasaran soal kunci itu, hah? Kamu juga mau tahu kan? Iya, kan? Semoga aja kuncinya gak bawa kita ke hal yang lumayan sial seperti locker semalam! Hmmm, suntuk setengah ampun, ini udah jam berapa sih? Kok langitnya masih gelap? Padahal jamku udah jam 5! Jam 5? Oh, saatnya mengerjai mereka! Kamu mau tahu cara ampuh membangunkan orang plus tidak kena marah? Gampang! Gini caranya, pertama teriak sampai semua kamar kedengaran, lalu pura-pura tidur lagi. Lumayan efektif juga karena sekamar sama para cewek aku harus cepat-cepat supaya gak ketahuan! Awalnya mereka bingung, perasaan tadi dengar aku yang menjerit eeh, kok orangnya masih di ranjang? Akhirnya, semuanya bangun dan aku pura-pura baru bangun pagi. Awalnya Cloud dan Barret udah curiga sama aku, toh aku bilang aja gak ada bukti. Week!

Lalu dengan semangat aku melangkah ke Shinra Manshion yang awalnya seram, tapi agak tidak lagi. Awalnya, kami bingung mencari tempat kunci itu. Tapi entah kenapa inspirasi mendadak dari Cloud membuat aku tidak dapat berkutik. Kamu mau tahu kenapa? Dia tiba-tiba membuka tempat api unggun dan muncullah anak tangga. Wah, kalau sesusah ini pasti ada materia yang sangat langka sekali! Ya, kan?

Lalu dengan cepat aku menuruni tangga sebelum disuruh oleh Cloud, dan memasuki pintu yang tidak terkunci. Baru aja Cloud sampai ke sana, tiba- tiba muncullah seorang pria rambut silver yang lumayan panjang. Kamu mau tahu siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu pada awalnya, habis dia seperti artis iklan shampoo yang kehalusan rambutnya mengalahkan Tifa! Uppss, ngaco lagi nih! Ehemm, lalu si pria rambut panjang Sephiroth mulai berpidato seperti dia mau menghacurkan bumi ini seperti yang dilakukan ibunya dulu, lalu dia bilang kalau dia tidak mengenal Cloud, lalu dia menyuruh kita ke gunung Nibelheim ( memangnya kamu siapa, hah? Suruh - suruh orang kayak pembatu aja! Siapa yang nyangka si orang sanggar ini pandai mengoceh tak jelas tapi yang jelas aku tetap yang terhebat.)

Tapi yang anehnya dia meninggalkan materia ' green destruct '. Aneh, kan?

Ok, kita lupakan cerita di atas. Lalu setelah Sephiroth menyelesaikan pidatonya yang gak jelas. Kita sambung lagi ke pintu sebelahnya yang terkunci. Yippee, justru ini yang kutunggu dari tadi! Kira- kira didalamnya ada apa? Ada materiakah, senjata, atau uang atau pakaian? Setelah Cloud membuka pintunya, mukaku yang berseri-seri berputar menjadi 180 derajat. Apa-apaan ini? Masa yang dari tadi aku harapkan materia kok jadi peti mati sih? Erkk, menjengkelkan! Lalu Cloud membuka peti mati itu sedangkan Tifa berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Lalu ketika Cloud membuka petinya muncullah seorang mayat hidup….. ups, memang mukanya pucat kali tapi dia itu hidup! Dulu sih, dia, Vincent Valentine adalah seorang turks tapi gara-gara si Hojo sinting itu menyebabkan dia menjadi monster. Dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah hukumannya karena dia tidak melindungi orang tercintanya, Lucretia. Agak menyedihkan. Awalnya, dia mengusir kita tapi datang sendiri juga, toh! Dia bilang dia mau mengikuti kita supaya bisa ketemu Hojo. Yah, aku doakan aja semoga bisa bertemu kalau gak ya nasib kamu, lah.

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Hojo, tapi gak tahu dimana. Pokoknya yang membuat aku curiga, gimana bisa dia tidur tanpa makan. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tua tapi kok wajahnya kayak orang 20-an. Mencurigakan! Yosh, aku gak peduli yang penting aku mau hunting materia ke gunung Nibelheim!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>21 Dember,<p>

Di gunung Nibelheim,

Diariku,

Hello, kita ketemu lagi! Sepanjang perjalanan ini aku baik-baik saja ( ya, iyalah! Kalau gak baik, mana sempat tulis diari ini, hah?) kamu tahu gak, apa yang membuat aku kaget? Mau tahu? Ternyata Tifa Lockheart itu suka sama si pantat chocobo! What the….? Gak nyangka! Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang hebat dari Cloud? Apa coba? Setahu aku sih, dia cuma pandai di pedangnya aja. Aku rasa Vincent, si tua itu lebih baik dari Cloud meskipun sama-sama pendiam. Pokoknya, aku gak suka orang yang sok cool deh!

Di gunung Nibelheim itu hal yang membuat jantungku copot adalah jembatan gantungnya. Sudah usang, mau roboh, apa mereka gak ada dana ya? Kalau ayahku pasti akan diperbaikinya! Dia tidak mau warganya terluka.

Kalau waktu itu, aku dapat Ifrit, sekarang aku dapat 'ALL', 'ELEMENTAL', 'COUNTER ATTACK', JEM RING', 'POWERSOUL', 'ELIXIR', dan ' RUNE BLADE' (yang menurutku gak penting hanya Cloud aja yang bisa pakai Rune Blade). Yah, seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan di entri sebelumnya, Nibelheim itu sangat menjengkelkan tapi gak sejengkel di Cosmo Canyon waktu itu. Kalau di gua Cosmo Canyon kamu salah arah dan gak beruntung pasti terpeleset dan terkena perangkap sialan itu, yang hampir saja membunuhku waktu itu.

Yah, sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik disini selain materianya dan monsternya yang bernama ' material keeper'. Aku sih gak ngerti kenapa namanya begitu. Karena melawannya, aku dapat enemy skill ' trine' dan ' flamethower' ( seingatku).

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah lewat juga gunung Nibelheim yang menyebalkan itu. Bye!

Gak nyangka hari udah kelewat malam jadi kita belum sempat ke Rocket Town, sebagai gantinya kita pasang kemah. Good nighty all!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas kesempatan kalian membaca.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Heyoooo, aku balik lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku. Terutama kak Rokuna Aldebaran, reviewer pertamaku. Nah, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Square Enix

* * *

><p>21 Desember,<p>

Di RocketTown yang lumayan membosankan,

Halo, diariku, apa kabarmu? Pasti kamu pikir kalau aku sedang bersama Cloud. Ya kan? Salah besar! Hari ini aku gak sama dia lagi, bosan! Tiap hari dia saja, materianya gak dapat-dapat! Susah kali! Juga aku udah bosan sama Cloud, jadi aku coba aja ngikutin Vincent yang gak kalah tampannya sama Cloud, mana tahu aku bisa mendapat materianya, hehehe…

Kamu mau tahu, ternyata Vincent gak kalah telitinya sama Cloud, bahkan pengawasannya lebih ketat. Jadi, hari ini aku memutuskan sendiri-sendiri aja deh! Sepanjang penyusuranku di RocketTown yang gak jelas, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap di roket tua, mana tahu ada barang berharga, kan, untung juga. Lalu, ketika aku sampai di roket tua itu, ternyata ada Cloud, Tifa sama Barret! Aku pun jadi gak enak tapi untung aja mereka gak tahu kehadiranku, aku sih, penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan, apakah mereka juga mau curi barang seperti rencanaku tadi? Hehehe, siapa tahu juga,kan?

Karena sangking penasarannya, aku nguping aja pembicaraan mereka dan yang paling membosankan adalah pidato si orang tuanya, ngak nyangka ternyata cakap kotornya bahkan lebih hancur daripada Barret! Entah mulai dari mimpinya yang gak jelas mau ke ruang angkasa dan gara-gara ceweknya, akhirnya misinya gagal. Ironis? Gak, buat aku! Aku sih, syukur-syukuran aja supaya nanti hapalan di rumahku gak gitu banyak! Masa aku harus disuruh hapal struktur roket? Bisa mati aku! Tapi kalau seandainya dia pencipta materia, pasti akan kudukung! Apalagi mengingat ayahku yang sangat menyukai materia seperti aku.

Akh, kamu mau tahu lagi, tadi aku hampir aja ketangkap basah! Bukan ketangkap basah lagi, benar-benar dibasahi! ( Loh kok jadi kacau?) Aku tertangkap basah oleh mereka waktu mereka keluar dari roket itu! Karena kurang lincah, jadi gini deh! Tifa pun terkaget-kaget melihat aku dan Cloud tetap pasang muka besinya. Hancur, hancur, hancur! Tapi sepertinya mereka maklum-maklum aja mungkin karena aku lagi gak ada kerjaan, hehehe…

Oh, iya, sepanjang penyusuranku yang gak jelas tadi itu, aku ada beli beberapa materia dan aksesoris. Mau tahu apa? Aku ada beli materia 'Barrier' buat nanti melindungiku dari yang enggak-enggak, 'Time' yang membuatku makin lincah sama 'Gold Armlet' supaya tambah cantik gitu! Lalu 'Talisman' yang aku gak tahu apa fungsinya, 'Protect Vest','Earring' dan yang terakhir 'Power Wrist'. Yang paling ironisnya tabunganku jebol mendadak, dari 45000 gil jadi 4500 gil! What the…..

Setelah kejadian 'basah–basahan' itu, aku mengikuti mereka ke sebuah rumah yang akhirnya baru aku tahu kalau itu adalah rumahnya Cid. Ternyata dia kasar banget, masa sama istrinya…. Uhkk… kalau aku jadi istrinya udah gua penggal kepalanya pake shuriken. Tapi, istrinya, Shera ini kok bisa setegar itu,ya? Ada apa sih?

Lalu setelah si tua Bangka itu pergi( yesss!), terjadilah keributan antara Rufus sama orang tua itu. Mau tahu kenapa? Ok, akan kuceritakan, habisnya dia (orang tua itu), berharap agar si Rufus sialan itu tertarik dengan roket buatannya. Tapi harapannya hangus seketika karena Rufus hanya mau meminjam pesawat bronco-nya. Itu nasibmu, orang tua, emang gua peduli? Ok,ok, lalu si Shera yang tabah itu langsung menyuruh kita segera mengambil pesawat itu sebelum si Heidegger, pria sebesar lemari satu kali dua meter itu mengambilnya.

Untung aja sewaktu kita mau mencurinya, Heidegger itu masih belum ambil alih pesawat itu. Lalu jadilah pertarungan sama si lemari itu. Gampang aja kok ngalahinnya, hanya saja yang mengjengkelkan, masa dia memamerkan pantatnya yg berisi kepada kami? Yah, seketika itu juga, aku tusukkan shurikenku ke pantatnya dan yessss! Berhasil! Hahaha, ngakak kali lah! Lalu tiba-tiba pesawatnya bergerak, yah, aku sama rombongan Cloud itu segera ke Tiny Bronco itu sedangkan si Heidegger tertabrak bus. Yess, aku senang sekali lihat orang menderita, hahahaha… betapa jahatnya aku.

Lalu bagaimana si orang tua itu, yah, ikut juga loh, naik pesawat itu. Sayangnya ketika dia mau ambil alih pesawatnya. Pesawatnya tertembak! What the….? Batinku. Aku pikir aku akan mati seketika itu juga. Kan, tak wajar aku yang masih belum punya materia sudah mati muda. Tak mau! Aku masih mau hidup lagi. Pheww, untung aja yang tertembak hanya bagian belakangnya (sweetdrop). Lalu jadilah pesawat yang terunik di dunia. Biasanya kan, pesawat itu terbang, tapi yang ini berenang! Lucu, kan?

Hmmm… waktu terasa cepat yah? Katanya sih, tujuannya , mau ke rumah pandai besi. Langsung aja kusaranin ke Wutai dan rasakan keusilanku nanti, te-heee…. Nanti kukabarkan lagi ya, besok. Selamat malam!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>22 Desember<p>

Di Wutai,

Huh, hari ini sial banget. Padahal rencananya mau mencuri semua materia mereka, tapi malahan aku kena perangkap yang lain. Kesel, kesel, kesel! Padahal aku sudah senang ngambil material mereka malahan ditangkap oleh orang mesum, si Don kalau gak salah. Bukan aku aja, Elena juga ketangkap. Untung aja kita gak diapa-apain sama dia. Seandainya saja, waktu itu aku belajar melepaskan diri dari tali, pasti gak akan sesial itu dan tidak akan berhutang budi sama si Cloud Chocobo itu. Yup, dialah yang menyelamatkan aku sedangkan si Turks itu hanya nyelamatin si Elena saja. Pilih kasih! Pokoknya pikiranku lagi kacau, nih. Habisnya sebelumnya aku main petak umpet sama Cloud karena mencuri materia itu yang kurencanain semalam. Kapok, nih! Pokoknya hari ini tenagaku beneran habis. Capek sekali, sampai sini dulu,ya. Aku mau tidur dulu.

p.s: Untung aja Papa gak tahu tentang hal ini. Habis waktu aku lagi kunjungi dia, ehh… malahan tidur. Tapi suatu saat akan kukunjungi pagoda itu untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini hebat. Katanya, besok mereka mau ke Gold Saucer, yah, syukur-syukur aja, udah lama gak ke taman bermain, nih.

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>Hmph, tak terasa lama kali ya, aku updatenya. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk update secepat mungkin, ok? Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai diari ini?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hai, aku kembali lagi. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas sangat keterlambatan fic ini. Yah, berhubung akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, yah, dalam mempersiapkan olimpiade IPS. Aku berdoa aja semoga lolos sampai nasional. Te-hee…

Yup, akhir kata mari kita lanjut ke chapta selanjutnya. :D

Disclaimer: Square Enix

* * *

><p>23 Desember<p>

Di Gold Saucer,

Selamat malam diariku, kau tahu gak hari ini aku sangat senang plus malu sekali. Mau tahu gak apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Yeee.. kasih tahu gak ya? Ok,ok,ok. Kabar bahagianya, aku berhasil mencopet uang Cloud, dan kabar malunya (?) aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku dari Cloud. Kyaaaahhhhhh… memalukan! Hatiku jadi dug-dug-dug gara-gara si cowok sialan.

Kamu pasti penasaran kan, kenapa bisa dicium sama orang sialan itu? Ok, akan kuceritakan, awalnya aku hanya bosan aja, gak ada kerjaan! Jadi rencananya, aku pingin jambret lari semua materia mereka dan pulang ke rumah. Habis, aku kesal gara-gara insiden kemarin yang gagal total. Jadi, setelah aku lihat cewek-cewek itu sudah tidur, tentu aja aku ambil materia mereka! Masa bengong aja kayak orang bodoh? Setelah selesai mencuri barang mereka, dengan sangat hati-hatinya aku keluar dari kamar hotel di Gold Saucer lalu menyelinap ke kamar Red sama Caitsith dengan kunci rahasiaku. Mau tahu kayak gimana? Rahasia, meskipun kamu itu benda mati yang gak bakal bicara. Ternyata, setelah aku buka pintu mereka, Caitsith menghilang! Yah, sebagai orang positive thinking, mungkin dia mau cari udara segar. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, emang dia itu manusia? Hewan aja bukan, gimana cari udara segar? Ok, ok, lanjut ke topik utama! Setelah aku selesai ngambil barang mereka, tentu aja ke kamar yang terakhir dimana ada Cloud, Vincent, dan Barret. Nah, aku harus ekstra hati-hati sama mereka. Mereka itu ahh… susah dijelasin! Jadi, setelah aku buka pintu itu, tiba-tiba….. DUAR! Langsung kelihatan muka Cloud didepanku. Yah, pasti terkejut aja, masa tertawa?

Dia langsung menanyakan ada apa kamu kemari, bagaimana kamu bisa buka pintu itu, apa masalahmu. Ahh.. kenapa sih, nasibku haru sial gini? Jadi, dengan kepintaranku, aku bilang kalau aku lagi bosan, lalu para cewek udah para tidur, yah… jadi mau ngajak dia untuk jalan-jalan. Melihat muka blo'on tanpa ekspresinya, yah, aku dorong aja dia keluar dengan kesalnya. Memang aku lagi bicara sama tembok?

Bisa dibilang kita ini lagi kencan kalau mau bilang lagi nyopet. Pertama-tama, kita ke tempat drama. Ternyata kebetulan sekali kita itu pasangan yang ke-100. What? Lupakan kata pasangan itu. Jadi kita dipaksa untuk memainkan seorang putri cantik jelita yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran blo'on a.k.a Alfed. Mau tahu kenapa dia blo'on? Lihat aja aktingnya yang super-super hancur, plin-plan lagi! Jadi, bukan pangeran yang nyelamatin putri, malahan putri yang nyelamatin pangeran! What the heck?!

Setelah drama cliché itu selesai, kita sambung ke cable car. Nah, ini sih, udah kelewatan melenceng dari skenarioku. Tentu saja aku gugup karena di cable car itu hanya ada aku sama Cloud. Pokoknya misi utamaku harus diselesaikan yaitu mencopet uangnya kalau bisa materia, lebih baik lagi. Tapi aku harus ngelabuinya, gimana ya? Lalu muncul ideku yang jenius. Pertama-tama, aku ucapkan terima kasih lalu aku mencium pipi kanannya dan… nah, setelah itu tanganku gerayangan mencari kantong celananya dan yup, dengan kecepatan tinggi aku ambil 15000 gil dari kantong celananya dan kumasukkan ke sarung tanganku yang longgar dan selesai. Yess… misi selesai! Setelah kita keluar dari cable car itu, tiba-tiba kami melihat Caitsith dengan logat yang sangat mencurigakan, tentu saja kita mengejarnya mengingat dia adalah salah satu dari teman seperjalanan kita. Tenyata, dia mencuri keystone dan menyerahkannya kepada Shin-Ra! What the heck?! Ternyata dia itu mata-mata kurang ajar dari Shin-ra! Jadi, dia minta maaf (percuma aja!) dan meminta kita untuk membunuhnya. Dia kira aku ini bodoh apa, mau kucincang kayak gimana, robot tidak bisa merasakan sakit! Tapi, dia menyarani kita untuk menyusul shin-ra dan pergi ke temple of an ancient. Yah, akhirnya dengan kebaikan hati Cloud, si pengkhianat kembali ke pihak kita dan besok kita akan ke temple of an ancient.

Setelah itu aku pamit dan balik ke kamarku dan ternyata Tifa dan Aerith terbangun, entah mungkin waktu aku buka pintu, terdengar ribut. Astaga, ini pasti bakalan kacau. Akhirnya aku tertangkap basah mencuri materia mereka dan tentu saja mengembalikan materia itu kepada mereka. Sesudah aku mengembalikan materia ke mereka. Tiba-tiba Aerith mengatakan kalau mukaku merah. Hah? Merah? Masa? Pasti karena aku sudah gugup, tapi biar aja yang penting 15000 gil ada di tanganku. Akhirnya, aku jadi bahan tertawaan mereka sambil menggodaiku siapa cowok yang bikin aku merona. Sorry ya, gak bakalan ada! Ok, selesai sudah cerita malamku yang sangat panjang.

p.s: Kira-kira aka nada material apa lagi ya di tempat misterius itu? Jadi gak bisa tidur deh!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>26 Desember,<p>

Bone Vilage,

Hari ini adalah hari menakutkan dalam hidupku. Akan kuceritakan dari awal karena sebelumnya aku benar-benar kelelahan semenjak di temple of an ancient itu. Ok, setelah kita keluar dari Gold Saucer, kita langsung menuju ke temple of an ancient yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah kita sampai di sana, tiba-tiba Aerith jadi aneh. Entah kayak gimana aku sulit mendeskripsikannya. Yang penting firasatku sangat buruk, seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan lama lagi meninggalkan kita. Entah, lupakan aja, mana tahu dia masih hidup dan firasatku salah. Aku baru menyadari kalau Aerith itu special. Dia dapat mendengar suara raungan entah dari mana, dan pastinya kita tidak dapat mengerti maksud dari raungan itu. Setelah kita memasuki temple itu, kita dikejutkan oleh Tseng yang sekarat, yah, ketika Aerith memarahi Tseng habis-habisan karena dugaannya salah, aku langsung aja mengecek bangunan itu, mana tahu ada materia yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Yah, siapa tahu? :p Lalu, Tseng menyerahkan keystone dan tentu saja kita membuka pintu ke temple itu, masa dijilat?

Setelah kita memasuki temple itu, nah.. inilah yang paling menjengkelkan, kita dipertemukan dengan labirin sialan itu. Ya Tuhan, aku pikir labirin Cosmo Canyon sudah cukup bagiku :'(. Setelah kita mengelilingi labirin sialan itu (tentu saja kita menemukan beberapa materia dan senjata, yipeee), akhirnya kita sampai ke sebuah bangunan berkat membuntuti makhluk aneh berpakaian ungu itu. Yah, dasar makhluk mata duitan! Mana-mana harus pakai duit untuk beli potion. Memang kalau dapat uang, mau kemanakan? Dia kan gak bisa keluar. Setelah pembicaraan singkat antara Aerith sama makhluk aneh itu, untuk sekali lagi kita harus ikuti dia sampai ke sebuah bangunan aneh. Gilanya, kita harus melewati batu sialan itu. Mana gelondongan lagi, gak ada habis-habisnya! Akhirnya berkat kehebatan dan kelincahanku, aku dapat melewati batu itu. Yipeee!

Setelah kita melewati gelondongan batu gelombang pertama, kita langsung menghampiri sumur aneh itu. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah cahaya putih dan lalu menampakkan bagaimana si artis pantene itu menebas Tseng. Horror juga sih, merinding aku. Akhirnya dengan berpeluh keringat(?), sampai juga di tempat aneh, lagi. Tempat itu seperti jam. Aku bingung gimana kontrolnya, toh, Cloud sama Aerith bakal ngomel kalau aku utak-atik mesin itu. Lalu entah insting Cloud dari mana, tiba-tiba dia langsung bergegas ke ruang VI dan.. duar…. Sialan! Gara-gara perbuatannya, untuk sekali lagi kita harus melewati labirin hanya untuk mengejar makhluk aneh tadi! Setelah susah payah mengejar orang itu, akhirnya kita mendapat kunci dan membuka pintu yang terkunci. Ketika kita membukanya, muncullah si Sephiroth. Erk, emang dia itu siapa sampai kita harus mengejar dia sampai ke sini? Setelah dia menyelesaikan pidatonya, muncullah Red Dragon. Lagi-lagi kita harus mengalahkannya . Tapi semuanya terbayar dengan dragon armlet dan bahamut (itu materia langka tahu), hehehe…

Lalu Cloud mengamati miniatur aneh yang melayang-layang, dan pada waktu itu juga Caitsith menelepon kita kalau dia mau memindahkan black materia itu. Habis, kalau kita pindahkan bangunan ini akan hancur! Berhubung dia itu robot, tak ada masalah kan, mengorbankan dia?

Setelah kita mengalahkan monster itu, kita kembali lagi ke tempat jam itu. Anehnya, jam itu hanya bergerak kearah jam 12, jadi mau tak mau kita harus memasuki tempat itu dan sekali lagi kita harus mengalahi monster kuat itu. Monster itu namanya Demon Gate. Tapi akhirnya terbayar juga dengan gigas armlet, hehehe…

Makanya tak heran kalau si cewek energik ini tenagaku terkuras hanya karena hal tidak berguna ini! Pokoknya aku harus cepat-cepat mengakhiri hal gila ini!

Nah, setelah kita keluar dari bangunan itu. Booommmmm…... bangunan itu hancur! Yang tersisa hanyalah black materia, sebenarnya aku pingin ambil sih. Tapi pasti Cloud akan menebasku, jadi kubiarkan aja dia pegang lagipula itu barang berbahaya kan? Tiba-tiba muncullah Sephiroth, dan dia jadi aneh, entah kenapa dia seperti kesurupan dan menyerahkan black materia itu ke Sephiroth! Kurang ajar, dengan susah payahnya kita mendapat barang itu. Keterlaluan! Baru aku mau menghajarnya, dia langsung pingsan dan Aerith tiba-tiba menghilang! Sepertinya dia melarikan diri, tapi karena apa? Jadi, kita mencari-cari keberadaan Aerith sementara Barret sama Tifa menjaga Cloud di Gonggaga. Huh, dasar merepotkan!

Akhirnya, Cloud sadar dan menyuruh kita ke Bone Village karena dia bermimpi kalau Aerith sedang kesana. Yah, mau tak mau kita harus menuruti dia karena hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk untuk kita. Yang penting, firasatku sangat buruk! Lalu setelah kita sampai di Bone Village, ternyata kita juga harus melewati Sleeping Forest dan untuk melewatinya, kita harus mempunyai Lunar Harp! What the heck?! Jadi kita harus gali-gali, semoga aja kali ini insting Cloud tepat supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat membosankan ini! Terus terang aja, aku udah dikejar-kejar sama kelompokku karena kelamaan nulis diari. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai melewati Sleeping Forest akan kuceritakan lebih lanjut. Semiga aja kita mendapat materia yang banyak. Heheheheh

Selamat malam!

Pemilikmu,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>Ok, thankieee karena kalian mau membaca diari ini dan kita akan ketemu lagi di lain waktu! R&amp;R?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Games » Final Fantasy VII » **jurnal yuffie**

Author: love30katrina

Rated: K - Indonesian - Adventure/General - Reviews: 38 - Published: 01-14-12 - Updated: 06-02-13

id:7742062

27 Desember

Masih di Bone Village

Dear diari, ternyata kami masih harus mendekam di Bone Village . Gara-gara insting si Cloud yang gagal total! Jadi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain duduk-duduk, bicara dan buruin monster. Ish…. gak bisa keluar dari tempat ini, kalau aku keluar pasti bakal ditinggalin sama mereka pas mereka nemuin lunar harp. Jahatnya -_-!

Wah.. sudah lama ya aku gak ke rumahku.. Gak terasa sudah 1 bulan aku gak bicara sama ayahku. Kira-kira gimana ya keadaannya? Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana keadaan Wutaiku sekarang? Apakah baik-baik saja?

Oh, aku mau kasih tahu. Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku aku bisa bersantai-santai. Entah kenapa selama ini aku mimpi buruk. Ahh… kesal! Kalau gak tentang darah, pasti tentang hancurnya Gaia. Semoga aja ini tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Lalu, kalau dilihat-lihat, Tifa itu kasihan banget ya? Memang aku cuek-cuek aja sih. Aku sama sekali gak peduli sama dia. Tapi, aku selalu saja mendengar kalau dia bicara sendiri. Semuanya pasti mengenai Cloud. Apa sih hebatnya Cloud? Apakah rambutnya yang nyentrik atau pedangnya yang tingginya melebihi manusia? We don't know ^_^\/. Tapi jujur aja, sejak kencanku dengan Cloud, pandanganku dengannya agak sedikit berubah. Dia bisa menjadi antisocial, dingin, kaku, tapi dia itu mungkin orangnya manis tapi malu-malu anjing kalau ada yang mau dia selamatin atau ada hubungannya dengan Tifa meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara _live_, sih.

Ok, lah. Sampai disini dulu ya! Tifa lagi masakin sup jagung manis, ishh… masakannya memang jagoan sih! Mulutku jadi ngileer. Gak apa-apa deh, kita santai-santai aja sambil menunggu Cloud menemukan Lunar Harpnya besok.

Putri Wutai ^_^,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>28 Desember<p>

Masih di Bone Village,

Pagi ini sangat sejuk sekali dan aku ada kabar bahagia. Mau tahu gak? Akhirnya Cloud nemuin Lunar Harp berkat si tukang gali. Yipeeee! Sepertinya besok aku gak bisa ceritain ke kamu apa yang terjadi karena prediksiku nanti, pasti misi kali ini sangat sulit. Aku jadi bersalah banget sama kamu. Tapi tak apa-apa deh.. yang penting : aku selamat, kamu selamat, aku masih bisa nulis plus nyolong.

Ok, sekian dulu. Aku sama temanku bakal ke Sleeping Forest, sampai jumpa diariku!

Putri Wutai,

yuffie

* * *

><p>30 Desember,<p>

The Forgotten Capital,

Diariku, gak nyangka sudah 2 hari aku gak nulis diari ini. Gak jadi deh, seharusnya: hebat kali aku, sampai bisa nulis diari pada saat-saat yang genting ini. Ok,ok, sekarang ini aku lagi menikmati empuknya tempat tidur di Forgotten Capital. Jujur aja, aku penasaran banget sama tempat ini. Tempat ini kayak gak ada orang lagi, mungkin memang itu sebabnya mengapa tempat ini dinamakan forgotten capital yang artinya kota yang terlupakan. Tempat ini lebih canggih dari Wutai dan Midgar. Entah kenapa ya?

Ehh… sebelumnya aku pingin ceritain perjalananku kami dari bone village sampai ke sini.

Ok,sesudah kita menemukan lunar harp, kita langsung memasuki Sleeping Forest yang isinya hanya pohon-pohon yang rada-rada membosankan. Nah, ketika kita sampai disana, entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah suara. Setelah aku mendengar suara itu, terbukalah sebuah jalan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban dari lunar harp. Tapi, gara-gara itu, keluarlah para monster-monster yang baiknya minta ampun. Tapi setidaknya aku ke sana itu gak cuma-cuma. Di sana aku mendapat Kjata(itu materia summon keren!) dan Water Ring( untuk menambah kecantikan dan jadi kebal sama air).

Sepertinya perjalanan melewati Sleeping Forest gak susah-susah amat. Habis monsternya kelas teri, sih.

Nah, sesudah kita keluar dari Sleeping Forest, barulah kita sampai di Forgotten Capital. Tempat ini rada aneh. Mengapa? Entah, habis rumah itu kayaknya terbuat dari kerang, dan jamur sebesar pohon itu sepertinya pernah aku lihat di buku biologiku, pengen banget kupakai buku itu untuk lemparin kucing karena mengganggu tidur indahku waktu itu. Ah… indahnya kenangan masa lalu ^w^.

Nah, disana aku menjelajahi tempat itu dan ternyata ada banyak barang berharga. Yah, selagi tempat ini sudah terlupakan, kenapa gak diambil aja barangnya? Toh, orang di sana udah mati :p. Di sana, aku mendapat Aurora Armlet, Guard Source, Elixir dan Enemy Skill materia. Wah, untung banget ke sini! Berkat Cloud, aku dapat melihat pemandangan aneh di Forgotten Capital -_-.

Begitulah perjalananku dari Bone Village sampai ke tempat tidur yang aku tiduri sekarang ^_^. Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu, ya. Semoga aja kita dapat ketemu Aerith di sini.

p.s.: Dari tadi feelingku buruk amat sama Aerith. Gaia, tolong lindungi dia, ya. Memang kami jarang bicara, tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk bisa ngerjain Aerith. Aku gak pernah bisa ngerjain Vincent sama Aerith karena memang gak bisa dikerjain , mereka pintar banget, sih-_-.

Putri Wutai,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>1 januari<p>

Di Icicle Inn,

Diariku, gak terasa ini sudah tahun baru dan tahun baru ini adalah tahun baru terburuk yang prenah ada. Kamu mau tahu kenapa? Aku sedih banget, baru pertama kali ini aku menangisi orang lain selain ibuku. Semuanya gara-gara si pengecut itu! Aku gak mau tahu apa namanya, yang penting si rambut silver sialan itu telah membunuh Aerith! Apakah kamu bisa membayangkannya? Dia bahkan mati di depan mataku sendiri! Ya tuhan, aku memang tidak pernah berdoa kepadamu, tapi kenapa doaku yang pertama kali ini tak kamu balas? Padahal kemarin, aku berharap kalau Aerith masih hidup. Heart-broken banget :'(…

Kamu tahu kenapa aku bilang Sephiroth pengecut? Kamu mau tahu? Dia menyerang Aerith pada saat dia lagi menutup matanya dan berdoa! Dia juga menebas orang dari belakang! Apakah itu sudah tindakan yang sangat pengecut? Dia itu wanita dan dia sama sekali tidak dlengkapi senjata! Kamu bayangkan betapa kurang ajarnya si Sephiroth? Kalau mau bunuh orang, jangan dari belakang, dari depan bahkan lebih mendingan!

Gara-gara dia, Cloud menjadi aneh sekali! Muka bersalahnya kelihatan banget! Memang harus kuakui, Cloud tadi juga hampir menebas Aerith kalau gak aku yang teriakin dia. Kalau seandainya… waktu itu aku ngeluarin shurikenku untuk menghalangi Sephiroth… pasti Aerith masih bisa berada di antara kita.

Aku tak tahu apa kebaikan dari kematian Aerith. Mungkin bagi Tifa, percintaan segitiga mereka bakal berakhir. Tapi, ini kan sudah kejam. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud hal demikian loh. Hanya imajinasiku belaka.

Ok, sudah cukup kesedihanku. Setelah kita melihat adegan pembunuhan Aerith, kita dihadang oleh jenova life. Untung aja sebelumnya aku udah mempersiapkan diri dengan water ring, jadi waktu jenova itu menyerangku pakai air, gak terluka sama sekali. Betapa pintarnya kan, aku :p? nah, setelah kita mengalahkan jenova life, kita mendapatkan comet materia sama Wizard Bracelet.

Mau tak mau kita harus buntutin Sephiroth ke North Crater, dan keluarlah kita dari Forgotten Capital. Habis apa lagi yang mau kita lakukan? Meratapi kematian Aerith disaat dunia ini sedang di fase kritis? Gak ya, kita pun harus memprioritaskan komitmen kita. Sewaktu aku di Cosmo Canyon bersama Cloud dkk. aku sudah bertekad kalau aku akan melindungi Gaia dari benda jahat dan ingat, orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi. Jadi ngapain kita ratapin terus? Nanti kalau dia bener-bener cariin kita, nanti kita pingsan sangking kagetnya. Jadi aku tak punya alasan untuk sedih lagi. Keep smiling .

Ok, di pagi hari yang dingin ini, aku mau istirahat balik deh. Capek banget sih! Good morning, Gaia!

Putri Wutai,

Yuffie

* * *

><p>Maaf banget atas kelamaan updatenya . Oleh karena itu, aku kasih 4 entri sebagai permintaan maafku. Thx banget ya karena menyempatkan dirimu untuk membaca ^_^.Oh, sebelumnya thx banget yah, bagi teman-temanku yang menemaniku selama aku menulis Jurnal Yuffie. Thx banget…<p>

RnR?


End file.
